Reassurance
by loveekar3
Summary: When Rapunzel is in need of comfort.. Will Flynn find the right words to comfort her? "Aw, come here blondie.." Cooed Flynn as he opened up his arms for her. "There, there blondie."


**What happens when baking a cupcakes gets a little messy-er than usual? I don't own any characters and this quote does not belong to me. I also do not own Tangled, although I wish I did.. lol R&amp;R Enjoy... (:**

_''I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second moment I saw you or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you." - Cassandra Clare_

* * *

**Reassurance**

It was a cold and stormy night as Flynn pondered throughout the castle. He started thinking about how much his life had changed ever since he met a certain long hair'd goddess. He chuckled to himself as he passed a guard, recalling how he use to call her blondie. The guard scowled at Flynn, thinking he was chuckling about him, but Flynn was so lost in thought he didn't notice. Her hair was much shorter now than it was before and well... brown. But Rapunzel was still a head-turner. Even more so now, since Flynn had a ''thing'' for brunettes.

A sudden loud roar of thunder echoed across the room, which brought him out of his trance. The room lit up to a brilliant white colour, as lighting flashed throughout pitch-black sky. Reaching for the long oak doorknob, leading to the library, Flynn was flabbergasted not finding his lover in there. Rapunzel would always spend her rainy days, reading and savoring each word. Little did he know, Rapunzel was elsewhere...

* * *

The water fell from the sky like it always seemed to in this small town, drip by boring drip, with a little excitement. Observing tiny drops that landed onto the window. Each one racing to reach the bottom first. She sighed to herself as she realized how rainy days made her feel. Rainy days made her feel imprisioned. Imprisioned a word she dreaded ever since she realized she had lived it. A tear managed to escape her eye. Too caught up in thoughts, Rapunzel failed to pickup the footsteps approaching her.

"There you are blondie! I've been looking all over for you!" Chuckled Flynn, "For a second there, I thought you'd ran awa-" Flynn noticed the tear running down her cheek. "What's wrong, Blondie?"

"I feel trap.. Rainy days alwa-ys remind me of when I lived with Mot-her Got-hel..." She managed to choke out. "When she wouldn't let me go out.."

"Aw, come here blondie.." Cooed Flynn as he opened up his arms for her. She ran to him without hesitating. "There, there blondie." He mumbled into her chocolate brown hair. She sobbed quietly into his strong buffed chest. After a while of stroking her short hair, he thought of an idea to cheer her up.

"Hey blondie." He murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we bake some cupcakes?" Suggested Flynn.

"Cupcakes?" Rapunzel mimiced him.

"Yea, cupcakes! You see back in the orphanage, when someone wasn't happy? Mother Superior would bake cupcakes and after a whole day of baking, no one remembered why they were sad in the first place."

Rapunzel thought about it for a minute, "Alright Eugene, let's bake cupcakes." She giggled at her boyfriend's childish antics.

After getting two circular pans out and everything else they needed, they decided to get down to work. Flynn finished spreading butter onto the pans.

Rapunzel started mixing the eggs, milk, oil, and flour. "Umm- Flynn? Can you add more flour?"

Flynn grabbed a cupful of flour and tossed it into the bowl. Most of the flour landed in the bowl, but the rest landed on Rapunzel's dress.

"Hey?" She said as she grabbed flour and threw it at Flynn. Laughing out loud afterwards at his face expression.

"Missed a spot!" Grinned Flynn. His grin soon turned upside down as She threw more flour getting it all over him.

"Blondieee- Look what you did?" Groaned Flynn as he looked down at himself.

Rapunzel let out a squeak as Flynn pulled her in for a hug. He looked down at his girlfriend, smirking. Emerald green eyes locked gazed with chocolate brown eyes, as if they were one. The space between them was meaningless as the void quickly closed, he dipped his head and moved down half an inch so their lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery, but cool; a spilt second, but also forever. In that one kiss, she then knew what was behind that cocky smile, and it made her love for him grow even more.

And in that one kiss, Rapunzel forgot about all her troubles...

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! (: Aw! I guess sometimes baking does help. lol. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
